Hell Hath No Fury
by Tigerclaw44
Summary: Ok this is just a prologue for a new series that i'm working on It didn't upload exactly as I wanted it to but i tried everything i could and it still didn't work, This is a sidestory from my What would Have Happened If Only... series which I haven't upl


Hell Hath No Fury....  
by:TigerClaw44  
  
OK Folks Hell Hath No Fury is an idea that just appeared in my head today for no real reason. This explains where my character Rob, meets his Arch-Nemesis, Wraith. This is a side story of my What Would Have Happened If Only.... part one. In that story, which I will post within the month, A wish goes Awry causing havoc upon the Earth. Anyways disclaimers. I own Rob, Wraith, Amora and any other character that has sprung from my mind. If you want to use them than just ask me. And now on with the story.  
  
Prologue  
It was right after I had finished fighting the Baelrog and closing the portal. I was beat up pretty bad, and I looked like hell. Of course, it figured that something really bad was going to happen. As me, Amora, Michael, Colin, and Sara walked back to the parking lot of our school, a massive wind came up. At the far end of the parking lot another Portal started to form. 'Why now of all the times this could have happened,' I thought.   
"Not again! Is this thing going to happen forever now?!?!?" Colin shouted angrily, "We all nearly got killed by the thing that came out last time!"  
"I know," I replied "And I barely had enough power to defeat the Baelrog, I don't think I could even fight a..."   
"Wait. interjected Michael, "You said earlier that you can manifest any type of weapon at will, so all you have to do is get some stationary plasma cannons and program them to guard the portal."   
"You do have a point there Michael, however all I can materialize right now is either one big one or two small ones."  
"It is better than nothing Rob" Amora said while hugging me close to her.   
"OW!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Than more calmly "Amora, much as I like you please oh please don't do that till I've healed."  
"Good thing you wished for the ability to heal 20 times faster than a normal human, you should be healed by Sunday.  
Suddenly the portal began to slowly spin, going faster by the second. This lasted for about a minute before I sensed three great powers and a brilliant flash emminated from the portal. When I got my eyesight back I saw three figures. The first one was about 6'1", slim, and had very distinct pointed ears. The second was about 5'11" looked very strong, and had a dark aura around him. The third in comparison wasn't much to look at, about 5'6" he was slight of build and didn't look very athletic, he was also very, very pale.  
I was lucky to see just these basic details because as soon as they got out of the portal they began to fight. The tallest one jumped back and began to throw fireballs and lightning bolts from his hand, while the average one pulled at twin knives and began to attack the one with the aura around him. Meanwhile the aura guy had a sword made of fire and water out and was hacking and slashing at the other two. I knew that this fight wouldn't end till someone was dead, and that it would cause major damage in the process. So in the blink of an eye I gathered half my remaining power and unleashed it into the form of an endless wall between the three fighters. I then realized my error number one, i was now almost powerless, and number two, all three of the fighters were now looking at me. I swallowed very loudly and began to slowly back up. as one the fighters came rushing towards me. I grasped the last vestiges of my power. "SOLAR FLARE!!!!!" I cried out creating a blinding flash. Without their eys to guide them they crashed into my invisible wall. Than without a word they rose into the air and flew off in opposite directions. Although I had managed to drive these people off this time, I knew that we would meet again, and next time, they would be prepared.  
  
Ok thats my prologue for Hell Hath No Fury please R/R don't flame though because flaming is for morons, you can however politly point out what you didn't like about my story. expect chapter one within the week. Thanx.  
-TigerClaw44 


End file.
